


Partners in Crime

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Evil Bros, Gen, Jim is impressed, Some serious Hero Worship, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Moriarty seeks divine help.... what he didn't expect was for the deity to be Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Loki is one of my favorite villains... I might bombard you with Loki fics now )*u*( OMG LOKI AND MORIARTY. I SHIP IT. Okay, *calms down* Moriarty decides to go to a higher power to bring down Sherlock. He didn't anticipate the Norse god of mischief, however. ~Your lovely otter

When Moriarty decided to appeal to a higher power in his quest to   
destroy Sherlock Holmes, the Norse god of mischief was not who he had   
in mind, yet that was who had presented himself in front of him, and   
Jim couldn’t help but say “What are you going to do, Prank him to   
death?"

The god in question stared at him coldly and said “did you not see the   
havoc I caused in the land you call New York", causing Moriarty gasp   
“That was you", impressed despite his best efforts.

Loki smirked “Do not test me, midgardian" he said, and Moriarty   
grinned, this would do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If those two ever got together, the world would actually end, holy crap!


End file.
